Photoetching patterning process is a common process when manufacturing patterns on a substrate. The photoetching patterning process, manufacturing patterns of a pixel electrode is taken as an example, comprises: depositing a conductive material layer and a photoresist layer successively exposing the photoresist; developing the exposed photoresist, so as to retain the photoresist in a pixel eletrode region and remove the photoresist in other regions; etching a portion of the conductive material layer not covered by the photoresist; removing the remaining photoresist.
In an actual production, when developing the photoresist on a substrate, development speeds of different regions are inconsistent due to restrictions of process conditions, thus key sizes of patterns finally obtained are inconsistent, and then the product quality is affected.